


The best place in the world

by tananoyalovebot_45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, i'm so soft you don't understand, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tananoyalovebot_45/pseuds/tananoyalovebot_45
Summary: After knowing Ryuu his whole life, Chikara finally goes on a long wanted date with him.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	The best place in the world

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Day One of EnnoTana week 2020! I'm sorry for being so late, i've been unwell hah

Before leaving his apartment, Chikara spares one last glance at the mirror. He believes he's dressed well for his first date with Ryuu, now he isn't sure where the ace will take him but it's okay, he doesn't care as long as he's with Ryuu, near Ryuu. His heart beats too fast already and he's walking at a normal pace, looking totally natural. Uh-huh.

„I look like a robot. I need to stop this“ He tells himself, quietly enough for only him to hear. „I've known him for as long as I've known myself, why is this so different.“ Chikara repeats and suddenly his phone goes off. Chikara's chest flutters with a million butterflies when he reads Ryuu's name and answers the phone. „Hey Tanaka what do you nee-„

„Look behind you!“ Ryuu's voice echoes, sort of. The captain turns around and there Ryuu is, carrying a basket. A picnic date perhaps? „What's the basket for?“ Chikara tilts his head slightly.  
„Oh! Those are the kittens I was telling you about! Mina's babies that i have to deliver“ he makes air quotes „to this one lady, and also Kiyoko-san! Do you mind if you come with?“  
„Oh no I don't mind! Do you need help carrying them?“   
„Nah, I can carry them!“  
„If you say so. But where will we go later?“  
„The coolest place ever! I didn't even take Noya-san there!“

  
That sounds promising enough, Chikara thinks as they make their way to the nice lady's house and Kiyoko's house to leave the kittens, they left with a tearfilled Ryuu asking Kiyoko to take good care of Mina's babies. Though that lasted for about two minutes until Chikara asked again where this super cool secret place is and the sobbing was slowly replaced by excited rambling.  
„You'll see Chika! The place will take your damn breath away!! I also got a new polaroid camera a few days ago so, if you don't mind we can take pictures“ 

  
„Eheh, sure thing“ Chikara says, slowly slipping his hand into Ryuu's, who gladly accepts it with a bright pink blush darkening his cheeks. The quieter boy huffs a small laugh, he's blushing himself and yet he's distracted by Ryuu's unusual calm state.  
It's almost funny how he becomes so quiet when someone shows him the slightest bit of affection, but seeing as he rarely gets any from his parents Chikara can undersrand that, so he gives his hand a small squeeze and tangles their fingers as they walk.  
So far this is going great.

And it turns out Ryuu was planning to take him up the hill, after a long day of going around zoo's, pizza places and parks where they had ice creams and laughed about some kid getting knocked down by someone's dog and then said dog proceeded to jump all over the kid. Possibly trying to help them get up.  
Later at the pizza place someone rose a commotion over finding plastic and hair in their pizza,yet they had children with their toys around and the woman had her hair let down.  
And the fact that they ate most of it and tried to get a free meal really seemed to anger Ryuu, but he pretended that he isn't all that bothered by the mess.  
„Ryuu we can pay up and leave if you want-„ Chikara had said to him, but Ryuu only shook his head and smiled 

  
„It's okay Chika! I can handle it!“  
He couldn't handle it. But he tried, for their date. Chikara smiled to himself at that, Ryuu was really trying and he was succeeding really with his funny stories and bringing up memories from when they were both kids.

At their third park and who-knows-which ice cream, Chikara started thinking that maybe this whole thing was the oh so secret spot but he was wrong, Ryuu had more aces up his sleeve and was only waiting for the right moment, constantly throwing glances at the sky.

  
They had also taken lots of pictures, Ryuu's excuse was „We need as many so we can show our future kids how you were in high school!“ which really made Chikara cry with laughter because because Ryuu thought about the future and Chikara was in it. 

Finally the time has come for them to go to the secret place, and it was a quiet hill where they could see the whole town, truly a wonderful sight and there was no people around! Only the two of them and the bugs all around, which Chikara didn't mind for once. He focused his mind on the soothing calm that took over the scene and Ryuu's hand slithering around his waist cautiously and pulling him closer.  
„Cool right?“ Ryuu's voice is unusually quiet, Chikara only hums and nods as they watch the sun setting slowly.

  
„I love this..thank you Tan-„  
„Ryuu“  
„What?“  
„Call me Ryuu, we've known each other forever Chika“   
„Right..Ryuu“ the name rolls off his tounge easily, as if he says it twice every hour. „Thank you, Ryuu“  
Ryuu smiles wider, nodding „Of course. If you want next time we can make this our picnic spot!“ He turns his head, Chikara laughs and hums affirmatively „Sure thing!“ 

When it's time to go, Ryuu accompanies Chikara all the way to his apartment and hesitates when it's time to let go of his hand.   
„Did you have a good time??“ he excitedly asks, taking both of his hands and practically sparkling while waiting for Chikara's answer. The other boy couldn't find any more words of appreciation and gratefullness so he just pulls his hands out of Ryuu's own, cupping his face afterwards and pecking his lips, Ryuu eagerly pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. 

  
They had both been waiting for this moment, Chikara's hands slide to hang from Ryuu's shoulders not long before they pull back to catch their breaths, though still having their foreheads rest against each other.   
„I had the best time“ the captain finally answers, scanning _his_ ace's face before leaning over to peck him a few more times before they actually part ways.

  
„See you at school Ryuu!“   
„See you Chika!!“ Ryuu says as he turns around to leave to his own house. It wasn't until it was too late that Chikara noticed all of Ryuu's polaroids of them were slipped into his bag that he carried. He laughs and almost-dances to his room, it couldn't be a mistake. Even if it was, they're going to hang on his wall now.


End file.
